Yin & Yang Demoness
by Kagekitsonegal
Summary: pairings: kagomejin kanamehiei kuramayanayouko yuskekeiko kurabakayunka botonkoenma what happened to kaname and kagome after the final battle?
1. The battle

**hey yall this is my second fic plz reveiw or i won't upgrade k**

pairings: **kagomejin kanamehiei kuramayanayouko yuskekeiko **

**kurabakayunka botonkoenma **

**plz enjoy**

**chapter 1 what happened**

It was a long and horrible battle. Everyone fought there hardest even shippo fought.But alas to win this fight was to make a sacrifise. sango was the first she died by her brothers hands. kohaku was next he killed himself so he could be with his sister.Miroko was after him for he could not live without sango and suckup every demon in his path even the saimyusho.(inu went to hell with kikyo. must not attack clay pot most keep writing story)the only ones left to fight naraku where kaname, shippo, kagome,and kirara.(yes shess died protecting kaname and kagome along with kouga ayame rin jaken). "This ends now naraku prepare to die! You ready Kag!" kaname yelled to her BFF. "I was born ready!""Revele your hidden forces shikigome unleash your power!""this is the end naraku!""kukukuku dp you really think you can kill me my little miko?""kag shut him up for goood""with pleasure"kagome uleashed her arrow and amied for where the jewel was and..."NNOOOO! I WILL BE BACK!" Those was the end for naraku."kaggy get the jewel""right" kagome ran to the jewel and purified it. "Lets go home kags""what abou-""their are no corpes kags look" she was right only thing left on the battle feild was blood."we have to leave""y-your right""mama""hm""can we come to" kagome smiled down at shippo and kirara."of course lets go home""YEAH!"Shippo yelled while jumping into her arms while kirara went into kaname's.

-fast forward to the well-

"hold on""K" was all that was heard before they jumped in the portal never to return again.

oh cliffe yuyu group in next chappy but to read the next chapter i need 2 reviws at least so

see the button

botton needs to be pushed

botton gana cry unless u push it


	2. YU YU Makes an Appearance

Hey everyone i know i said two reviews but ... ok i don't my reviewers mad so i upgraded

replies m&m: neither rain nor sleet nor snow will prevent me from upgrading k

chapter 2 Powers

last time "hold on""K" was all that was heard before they jumped in the portal never to return again.

this time "meet you at the top kaname""mn""sigh- whats with her. why is she suddenly miss gloom and doom'Kaname glares at kagome."gulp- note to self stay on her good side" kagome thought as she made it to the top followed by kaname.Then the jewel started to pulse.and they were all engulfed in a blue light.

-inside the jewel kaname's pov-  
when i could finally see without the annoying spots coming into view i saw h-her. i deeplied bowed to the woman in front of me."hello kaname kagome i must thankyou for restoring the shikon no tama.(2 points if you guess who it is and it aen't santa lol)midoriko said to us."but your destinies are far from over. and Kaname i am sorry""shes sorry for what... i have a bad feeling about this' as is hearing my thoughts she spoke again" your family is dead kaname as is yours kagome they were a gift from your new foe.but before the screams and tears i have two things to say one kaname i'm sure you know that you are a forbidden child-i nod- well you are also a very special demoness you are the yang demoness a demoness who is the garden of the demon world or makai. while kagome i'm sure you know you are a wind kitsone -she nods- well you are also a very special demoness you are the yin demoness a demoness who is the garden of the nigen world or (HELP I DON'T REMEBER THE NAME SOMEONE EMAIL IT TO ME PLZ).now its time to make your wish." i look at kagome whating to see her disapproval face but instead i got a hug"your a demoness too why didn't you tell me ...-looks into my eyes- you thought i would reject you didn't you"i look away but she says the one thing i thought to never hear"well i don't and i wish that our depesises desires where grantide""done Shippo wishes to be with you forever as your real son, kirara wishes kaname to be her new mistress and to alwas be at her side,kagome you wish to find true love,and kaname you wish the same and that you can alwas protect your friends. now Kaname i know you know about your cousin kuenma i want you to go to him and ask for aid aganst Frono and yana will come with you " i groun i hated those two cousins alwas so carefree it makes me sick. and in another blinding light of blue we were outside my cousins office.' follow" was all i told kags before i walked in.

(kuenmas pov)

i was congradulating my spirit detectives on a job well done."ohitwasnothingwecouldn'thandlelad""oh right jin anyway.-i was about to talked when a figrue clouked in black barge right in followed by another clouked in white-"well it seems diaper man has some new toys to do his dirty work for him" -gulp only one person would say that'"well for one thing I DON'T WEAR DIAPERS AND THEY ARE MY SPIRIT DETECTIVES MUST YOU ALWAS BE SO RUDE KANAME!"I SCREAMED at my worst cousin"yes" was all she said untill yuskue and kurabara's laughs got out of control witch resulted in them being knocked out bye kaname."fine if you must call me that could you at least remove the cloaks if we HAVE to talk i would like to at least see your face as your friends." her reply was the same as alwas."hm"as se and her friend removed their cloaks.

(Hiei's POV)

kuenma was congradulating us for finishing our last mission with out any trouble. when 2 people barged in both dressed in cloaks one black the other white."well it seems diaper man has some new toys to do his dirty work for him" the one in black said i growled at her for calling me his toy. i heard kuenma gulp before he shouted at the blacked cloaked figure."well for one thing I DON'T WEAR DIAPERS AND THEY ARE MY SPIRIT DETECTIVES MUST YOU ALWAS BE SO RUDE KANAME!" "so the onnas name is kaname..." her retorte made me smirk."yes"  
"fine if you must call me that could you at least remove the cloaks if we HAVE to talk i would like to at least see your face as your friends."he replied as for the onna her response was a "hm"as she and the other figure removed there cloaks.my breath got caught in my throat as i looked at kaname.she had short black hair with red and blue streaks in it it curled at the bottom(oh and in this story dragon kitsone demons ARE forbiddin kand yes kaname is one ok shutting up ) she also had two kitsone ears on her head both black but one with a blue tip the other with a red. she had a yin yang symbol on her for head it was also red and blue. she had two dragon wings on her back that were black with red and blue at the bottom. she had two tails both black but one with a blue tip the other with a red. the tails and the ears made my hand twitch as i reframd from walking up to her and pet her tails and ears for noone knew this but kitsone tails and ears on a female where a turn on for me.(i got this idea from a story called You are the reason its really good its a kaghiei pairing to)she wore a black fighting outfit with a blue dragon on her pants and a red kitsone on her shirt. i also notice that she had two tattos on her body one of a blue dragon on her right wrist the other of a red kitsone on her left wrist.her eyes where very beatiful they where crinsome red with blue irises.all in all she was the most beatifullest demonest he had ever seen.to my surprise she looked at me and...

oh another cliffie well the sooner 2 reivews come in the sooner i upgrade 


End file.
